Our Story : I'm Sorry
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YeWook - Yaoi - 1shot (full chap) / "Maafkan aku baby, maaf." lirih Yesung dan likuid bening itu kembali menetes dari mata sipitnya. / "Aku merindukanmu hyung.. Sungguh merindukanmu" ucap Ryeowook dan segera memeluk Yesung. "Aku mencintaimu, Yesung hyung" lanjutnya.
1. Teaser

_"Maafkan aku baby, maaf." lirih Yesung dan likuid bening itu kembali menetes dari mata sipitnya._

_..._

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Our Story : I'm Sorry"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : YeGeun, YunJae

…

…

**Just Teaser**

…

"Walaupun kau sudah memaafkanku, namun aku masih dapat merasakannya. Merasakan kekecewaanmu atas sikapku." ujar lirih lelaki bermata sipit dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat ketika berdiri di depan lelaki berbibir tipis nan mungil yang sedang duduk.

Yesung -lelaki bermata sipit- kemudian ikut duduk. Kedua lelaki itu duduk ditaman belakang apartement mereka. Entah sekarang masih bisa disebut apartemen mereka atau tidak.

…

Ryeowook menatap mata hitam dan sipit Yesung. Ia tak sanggup lagi, rasa sesak itu semakin menghimpit dan membuat likuid bening perlahan turun dari mata coklatnya.

"Merasa sesak? Siapa yang menyesakkan siapa, _hyung_?" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit tinggi seraya mencoba melepas pelukan Yesung dengan sekuat tenaga dan berhasil.

…

"Aku harus bagaimana _nuna_? Yesung _hyung_ tak mau bangun walau aku menemaninya sepanjang hari. Dokter bilang, ia sudah lewat masa kritis tapi kenapa belum sadar juga! Semua ini salahku" ujar Ryeowook sambil membalas pelukan _nun_anya.

"Percaya padanya bahwa ia berjuang hidup. Kau harus kuat Wookie, kalau kau lemah, siapa yang akan menjaga dan melindungi anakku nanti hm?" ucap Geun Young sambil tersenyum.

Geun Young memeluk Ryeowook kembali kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Yesung bersama Ryeowook dengan tangan yang bebas.

…

"Aku merindukanmu _hyung_.. Sungguh merindukanmu" ucap Ryeowook dan segera memeluk Yesung.

Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Yesung. Untung saja Yesung mengalami luka dikepala dan pinggangnya, jika ia terluka di bagian dada, bisa dipastikan Yesung akan merintih kesakitan dengan ulah Ryeowook.

…

…

**a/n :** hallooo~ Saya kembali datang dengan ff baru.

Maaf karna bukannya mengupdate ff lama, tapi malah publish ff baru. Dari pada nanti YeWook menuntut (?) saya, lebih baik di publish segera, bukan? #opss

Ini hanya sepenggal cerita Yesung dan Ryeowook yang lain dari saya.

Ff ini hanya Teaser, tapi sudah ada full chap nya di blog pribadi saya.

Malam ini saya belum sempat memindahkannya ke word, tapi akan di usahakan secepatnya.

Tapi jika kalian ingin langsung membacanya, silahkan kunjungi blog saya di : wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom

Ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**

**Gimme Your Review…?**


	2. Chapter 1

_Summary :_

_"Maafkan aku baby, maaf." lirih Yesung dan likuid bening itu kembali menetes dari mata sipitnya._

….

….

Enno KimLee Presents

**"Our Story : I'm Sorry"**

Main Cast : YeWook

Slight : YeGeun, YunJae

Rate : T

Warn : BoyxBoy, family, drama, little hurt, alur sesuka hati

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YeWook saling memiliki.._

_YeWook masih terikat SMEnt.._

_YeWook punya orang tua, saudara-saudara nya, serta shipper.._

_Tapi Yesung punya saya, dan cuma dengan Baby Wookie saya rela berbagi #dilemparDdangkoma_

* * *

"Walaupun kau sudah memaafkanku, namun aku masih dapat merasakannya. Merasakan kekecewaanmu atas sikapku." ujar lirih lelaki bermata sipit dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat ketika berdiri di depan lelaki berbibir tipis nan mungil yang sedang duduk.

Yesung -lelaki bermata sipit- kemudian ikut duduk. Kedua lelaki itu duduk ditaman belakang apartement mereka. Entah sekarang masih bisa disebut apartemen mereka atau tidak.

Yesung menghela napas perlahan saat lelaki disebelahnya bangun dan berdiri cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia pun segera berdiri dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menghindariku, _baby-ah_?" ucap Yesung ketika berdiri tepat disamping lelaki yang dipanggil _baby_ itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Yesung _hyung_" ujar Ryeowook, lelaki yang dipanggil _baby_.

"Kita sudah bukan sepasang kekasih" ujar Ryeowook lagi saat ia melihat Yesung ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Saat ini musim semi. Angin berhembus menghantarkan hawa yang cukup dingin. Tubuh mungil Ryeowook sedikit bergetar saat hembusan angin menyapa permukaan kulitnya. Reflek, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa dinginnya. Padahal ia sudah memakai baju lengan panjang berlapis sweater putih.

Yesung yang melihat keadaan Ryeowook segera melepas _long coat_ yang dipakainya. Ia memakaikan _long coat coklatnya_ pada tubuh mungil Ryeowook.

"Kita masuk sekarang, Ryeowook-ah. Tubuhmu sudah menggigil. Youngie juga sedang menunggumu di ruang tamu." ucap Yesung.

Ryeowook diam, ia tak bersuara, apalagi bergerak. Ia hanya menatap lurus kedepan seraya merapatkan_ long coat_ yang dipakaikan Yesung.

_Greb!_

Yesung memutar tubuh Ryeowook dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Ryeowook bergerak kecil, ia memberi tanda pada Yesung agar melepas pelukannya tapi percuma, Yesung tetap tak bergeming. Yesung menunduk, mengusap surai coklat madu Ryeowook dengan pipi tirusnya dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

* * *

"Maafkan aku baby, maaf." lirih Yesung dan likuid bening itu akhirnya menetes dari mata sipitnya.

"Bukankah semalam kubilang bahwa aku telah memaafkanmu, Yesung _hyung_?. Jadi kau tak perlu mengucap maaf lagi" jawab Ryeowook dengan pelan tapi tegas.

"Kau memang berkata memafkanku, tapi sikapmu pagi ini makin membuatku merasa sesak"

"Merasa sesak? Siapa yang menyesakkan siapa, _hyung_?" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit tinggi seraya mencoba melepas pelukan Yesung dengan sekuat tenaga dan berhasil.

Ryeowook menatap mata hitam dan sipit Yesung. Ia tak sanggup lagi, rasa sesak itu semakin menghimpit dan membuat likuid bening perlahan turun dari mata coklatnya.

"Kau meminta maafku, akupun memaafkanmu. Lalu apa yang kau bilang tadi huh? Sikapku? Ada yang salah dengan sikapku? Sikap apa yang kau harapkan dariku setelah kutahu kau akan menikah dengan _nuna_ku minggu depan huh? Jangan naif, hyung" ucapan lirih Ryeowook perlahan meninggi dan hampir berteriak saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"_Appa_ mengijinkanku mengunjungi _halmoni_ di Tokyo selama yang kumau, hah~ harusnya aku sadar ada yang tak beres saat _appa _tak memberi tenggat waktu. _Halmoni_ pun bersikap aneh ketika aku memutuskan akan pulang tiga hari yang lalu. Ternyata kalian sengaja mengasingkanku agar tak mengacaukan pernikahanmu dengan _nuna_ku" tambah Ryeowook dan air mata itu semakin mengalir deras.

Ryeowook menangis. Sesak yang ia pendam sejak semalam, kini menyeruak kembali. Bahunya bergetar hebat, kakinya mulai goyah, dan saat ia ingin menjatuhkan dirinya ke rerumputan, sepasang lengan membawanya kembali dalam pelukan hangat.

Yesung kembali memeluknya dalam diam.

* * *

Huks..

"Saat aku kembali semalam, kau- huks.. Kau akan menjadi suami dari _nuna_ku."

Huks..

"Maafkan aku.."

"Saat kau berkata merindukanku, sa- saat kau berkata mencintaiku, Huks.. Saat kau.. Saat kau menjemputku di- dibandara, huks.. Kau tega _hyung_.. Sungguh."

"Maafkan aku, Ryeonggu" Yesung masih tetap memeluk Ryeowook dan perlahan mengusap lembut punggung lelaki yang bertubuh kecil itu.

Ryeowook menangis dalam pelukan erat Yesung. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya saat Yesung memanggilnya dengan Ryeonggu. Tidak. Bukan hanya Ryeowook, tapi Yesungpun menangis.

Tak ada yang bisa diucapkan Yesung selain maaf. Ia sudah berjanji pada Mr dan Mrs. Jung bahwa hanya mereka dan tentu saja Geun Young sendiri yang mengetahui alasan mengapa mereka akan menikah.

* * *

Ruangan putih itu hening. Hanya bunyi alat pendeteksi jantung yang terdengar disana. Ryeowook terisak, ia menggumamkan maaf untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia mengusap pipi Yesung yang kini semakin tirus. Bagaimana tidak, jika lelaki itu hanya mendapat nutrisi dari infus yang tertancap di punggung tangan kirinya?.

Yesung yang belum sadarkan diri sejak tiga minggu yang lalu.

_Ceklek.._

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, seorang wanita bertubuh mungil melangkah perlahan mendekati ranjang. Ia menepuk lembut bahu Ryeowook.

"Pulanglah.. _Nuna_ akan menjaganya, menggantikanmu sementara waktu" ucap Geun Young, kakak perempuan Ryeowook.

"Kenapa kalian merahasiakannya dariku? Sekarang aku harus bagaimana _nuna_? Aku harus apa agar Yesung _hyung_ bangun? Harusnya aku yang disini. Harusnya dia tidak menyelamatkanku" ujar Ryeowook lirih.

"Maaf.. Aku sangat menyesal Wookie." ucap Geun Young bersimpuh dan memeluk Ryeowook yang terduduk lemas.

"Aku harus bagaimana _nuna_? Yesung _hyung_ tak mau bangun walau aku menemaninya sepanjang hari. Dokter bilang, ia sudah lewat masa kritis tapi kenapa belum sadar juga! Semua ini salahku" ujar Ryeowook sambil membalas pelukan _nun_anya.

"Percaya padanya bahwa ia berjuang hidup. Kau harus kuat Wookie, kalau kau lemah, siapa yang akan menjaga dan melindungi anakku nanti hm?" ucap Geun Young sambil tersenyum.

"Mengapa aku yang menjaganya? Melindunginya? Kau akan tetap hidup _nuna_. Aku akan mencari pendonor untukmu." ujar Ryeowook setelah melepas pelukannya dan mengusap lembut tangan Yesung.

"Kemungkinan aku hidup setelah mendapat donor hanya 30% dan aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku merindukannya, Wookie. Dan ini bukan salahmu, hanya saja ini sebuah takdir"

"Jika aku tak mendorongnya kuat, pasti Yesung _hyung_ tak sampai tertabrak mobil"

Geun Young memeluk Ryeowook kembali kemudian ia menggenggam tangan Yesung bersama Ryeowook dengan tangan yang bebas.

"Maafkan _nuna_, jika memang ada pihak yang disalahkan, itu adalah _nuna._ Kalian tolong jaga anakku dengan baik."

Ryeowook menghela napas.. Ia memejamkan mata dan seketika membuka matanya kembali.

Ryeowook merasa tangan Yesung bergerak kecil dalam genggamannya.

* * *

Mata coklat caramel Ryeowook mengerjap ketika merasakan pergerakan jemari Yesung. Ia melepas pelukan Geun Young "Kau sudah sadar, _hyungie_.." gumam Ryeowook dan menghadap Yesung.

Geung Young menyatukan alisnya, ia terlihat bingung. Pasalnya ia tak merasakan ada tanda bahwa Yesung mulai sadar. Matanya masih terpejam, hembusan nafasnya masih teratur dan tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Yesung. "Apa yang kau bicarakan Wookie?" tanya Geun Young akhirnya.

Ryeowook menautkan jemarinya ke jari Yesung dan membawanya ke pipi tirusnya, mengabaikan ucapan Geun Young. Ia memejamkan mata saat merasakan pergerakan kecil itu lagi dan seketika air matanya berjatuhan. Saat itulah Geun Young melihat pergerakan jemari Yesung.

Ryeowook terdiam saat meresapi pergerakan kecil jemari Yesung. Geung Young segera keluar, berniat memanggil dokter dan melupakan bel yang terletak di samping tempat tidur pasien.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Yesungpun membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan mata sipitnya saat sinar lampu menerpa penglihatannya. Setelah ia membiasakan matanya dengan sinar lampu, ia menoleh saat mendengar isakan lirih.

Ryeowook membekap mulut mungilnya dengan sebelah tangan saat ia melihat Yesung membuka matanya. "Hiks.." niatnya ingin meredam isakannya, namun terlambat, Yesung sedah menoleh kearahnya.

"Ke-na-pa me-nangis, Jung Ryeo-wook?" tanya Yesung terbata dengan suaranya yang parau dan mengusap lembut pipi Ryeowook dengan tangannya yang digenggam Ryeowook dipipinya.

"Aku merindukanmu _hyung_.. Sungguh merindukanmu" ucap Ryeowook dan segera memeluk Yesung.

Ryeowook bangkit dari duduknya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Yesung. Untung saja Yesung mengalami luka dikepala dan pinggangnya, jika ia terluka di bagian dada, bisa dipastikan Yesung akan merintih kesakitan dengan ulah Ryeowook.

* * *

Cahaya matahari yang masuk lewat celah ventilasi tak membuat dua insan yang bergelung dibawah selimut membuka matanya. Mereka masih setia saling memeluk. Seolah enggan membuka matanya, mereka malah saling mengeratkan pelukan itu.

_Ceklek.._

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan 2 sosok lelaki paruh baya.

"Lihatlah kelakuan anakmu itu, Jung Yunho!" ucap lelaki bermata bulat dengan kulit sehalus sutera pada lelaki bermata bagai tatapan musang yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Biarkan saja. Bukankah dahulu kau juga suka saat aku memelukmu saat tidur hmm, Jung Jae Joong?" Jung Yunho, lelaki bermata bagai tatapan musang itu menjawab seraya memeluk Jae Joong, lelaki bermata bulat dari belakang.

Jung Yunho – Jung Jae Joong, mereka adalah kedua orang tua Jung Ryeowook dan Jung Geun Young.

"Tapi itu kulakukan setelah kita menikah. Jung Ryeowook mewarisi sifatmu kah? _Pervert appa_?" ujar Jae Joong.

Yunho perlahan menutup kembali pintu kamar anaknya. Ia membawa Jae Joong, sang istri kembali menuju meja makan. Niatnya kedua orang tua Ryeowook ingin mengajaknya sarapan bersama setelah semalam membatalkan makan malam mereka.

Yunho tak ambil pusing dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang tidur dalam satu kamar bahkan satu ranjang. Ia yakin bahwa Yesung tak akan mengecewakannya, terbukti dengan kejadian satu tahun yang lalu. Ia sangat percaya pada Yesung.

Dua bulan setelah Geung Young melahirkan dan operasi pencangkokan sum-sum tulang belakang, Kim Yesung resmi bertunangan dengan Jung Ryeowook.

Jung Yunho, mempercayakan Jung Ryeowook pada Kim Yesung.

**..The End..**

* * *

_**Omake :** _

_Sesaat setelah Yunho menutup pintu kamar Ryeowook._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Yesung hyung~" terdengar gumaman lirih dari seseorang yang bergelung dibalik selimut seraya mengusapkan pipinya pada dada bidangYesung._

_Dialah Kim Ryeowook._

_"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook~" jawab seseorang yang juga masih bergelung dibalik selimut dan menengadahkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup lembut bibir mungil Ryeowook._

_Dialah Kim Yesung._

* * *

**Big Thanks to :**

Freaky Virus :: NoonaRyeo :: bluerose :: etwina :: Wooks :: niisaa9 :: fieeloving13 :: EternalClouds2421 :: dyahYWS

Terima kasih atas Review kalian di Teaser kemarin. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan kalian #hugAll

Dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah ngeFav dan jadi followers ff ini.

**Ps :** Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa melihat ffku di Blogku terlebih dahulu sebelum aku publish disini

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**So.. Gimme your Review again…?**


End file.
